


Conspiracy

by uofmdragon



Series: Natasha: The Demon Slayer [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffyverse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anansi - Freeform, Curses, Demons, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil thinks Bruce is the mysterious creature is, but Natasha is intent on eliminating the threat. Phil is going to have find someone to help protect Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspiracy

Natasha had made the executive decision to not meet up with her friends for the rest of the weekend. Phil needed time off to recover and Tony, well, Tony was getting his hands on as much data as he could. She did a couple of patrols each night, but they were quiet. Something was waiting out there. She was glad that it was Tuesday, which meant lunch with Phil.

She stood, just inside the sandbox doors, because the weather was getting cold. The door opened and she smiled as Phil stepped in. The bruises were still there, but his eyes were bright.

“Hey, I finally put it together,” Phil said, going over to her.

“Put what together?” Natasha asked.

“The night I got hurt,” Phil said guiding her away from prying ears.

“What about it?”

“Betty’s boyfriend attacked Bruce and I. Well, me, because I got in the way and Bruce… changed.”

“Changed?” Natasha repeated.

“He got bigger and a little greener.”

“Wait, are you saying that Bruce turned into the creature?” Natasha asked.

“We beat him back, his clothing was shredded. Like not in a fight, just shredded….” Phil explained. “If he physically got bigger, then…”

“Then that would explain the clothes,” Natasha agreed. “You’re sure about this?”

Phil nodded.

“You realize, if he is a demon, we have to put him down.”

“No, we need to help him.”

“Phil, that thing put several people in the hospital.”

“Three of them attacked me!” Phil defended. “I don’t think Bruce is evil.”

“Maybe not when he’s Bruce, but when he’s that thing? Phil…”

“Natasha.”

“Do some research,” Natasha said. “If you can find a way to fix him, then we’ll do that, if you can’t. Then we have to stop him.”

“It’s Bruce…”

“It’s not Bruce, it’s a demon.”

“But…”

“Phil, we can’t let something like that exist…” She watched as Phil’s face fell. “I’m sorry.” She’d have to work with Tony on this one, she decided. Phil was too close for this.

*

Phil was not a stupid man, even if he was injured. He knew that Natasha and Tony were shutting him out and that they were watching Bruce closely. It sucked, but then Natasha had been too caught up in making friends with Tony that she hadn’t listened to Phil when he had tried to tell her about Hawkeye. Now, he could use Blake’s computer for his own purposes. 

The combination of Blake’s computer and Skye’s hacking program allowed for him to get into the Watcher’s database. He couldn’t find how they were able to identify potentials, but he did find a list of potentials, including one that was less than an hour away. Phil smiled, logged out of the system and the computer and headed to a different computer. He pulled up his email and considered what to say.

_I have the information you want, but I want my favor first_

Phil sighed and hit send. He wondered if he should he wait here for a reply, but ultimately, he decided to go back to his room. 

He probably should at least text Natasha to at least see if there was anything he could do. He doubted she would though, she was too caught up in Tony and his tech. Phil resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the thought. He was getting pushed out of his own friendship.

“Got your email,” Hawkeye’s voice cut through his thoughts.

Phil turned to find Hawkeye there.

Hawkeye smiled at him. “What’s your favor?”

“You don’t hurt innocents, right?”

Hawkeye nodded.

“The creature, have you done any hunting of it?”

“Slayer is on that one, I’m letting her handle it.”

“You’re avoiding her?” Phil realized.

“Well, she did stab me,” Hawkeye said. “You want me looking into the creature. Why?”

“I think it’s my roommate.”

“… You think its your roommate?”

Phil nodded. “I got beat up.” He gestured toward his face. “I thought I was seeing things, but I swear he got bigger and greener when they decided to attack him. The following morning, his clothes were in tatters. I know it sounds crazy, but…”

“I’ve heard crazier,” Hawkeye said, softly.

“You have?” Phil asked.

Clint nodded.

“Is he possessed?” Phil asked.

“I don’t know, I’d need to get a good look at him,” Hawkeye admitted.

“Is that your secret power? You can see into a person?”

“Maybe,” Hawkeye stated.

“But not like mage sight…”

“Where have you heard about that?”

“I have my sources.”

Hawkeye shook his head. “You have anymore information?”

Phil shook his head. “They’re keeping me out of the loop. Bruce is my friend. Tasha and I had a very civil argument about how this should play out.”

“She wants him dead?”

“I think she’s waiting for confirmation that he is the creature.”

Hawkeye nodded. “I need more information.” He moved suddenly making his way to one of the lights. He lifted a hand up, raising just a finger. “Have you ever heard that all the spiders are connected.”

“No,” Phil said as a spider dropped from the web to land on Hawkeye’s finger.

“Tell Nick that the Valkyrie’s son has a story for him.” Hawkeye said, watching the spider.

“What?” Phil said, wondering what the hell was going on.

The spider started climbing back to its web. Hawkeye turned to look at Phil. “I’ll be in touch.”

“Wait, are you going to get the information now?” Phil asked. “Because I want to come. Please don’t leave me out of this.”

“Phil…” Hawkeye started.

“No, there’s a potential less than an hour away. Let me help.”

“Where I’m going, isn’t safe for you,” Clint pointed out.

“Is it safe for you?”

“I have some measure of protection, because my mother is a Valkyrie. Most creatures don’t want to get on their bad side.”

“So won’t I have some, if I’m with you,” Phil argued.

“No,” Hawkeye said. “It’s dangerous.”

“So meet him and bring him outside where I can be there, too.”

“You’re not going to let this go?”

“No.”

Hawkeye sighed. “Fine.”

*

This was a horrible idea, a horrible, horrible idea. Clint knew that, but he could tell the stubborn look on Phil’s face, which meant that Phil would not give up and would probably follow after him. He did not want Phil in the lower bar of the _Broken Mug_. 

“Wait here,” Clint instructed. “We’re nearby, I’m going to go get him.”

“You promise, you’re going to come back here.”

“Yes,” Clint said.

“No need,” Fury said. “My associate said you’d have company.”

“Nick,” Clint greeted.

“You’re hiding your face with a spell. Why?” Nick asked, leaning in to peer at Clint.

“Haven’t you ever heard of a secret identity?”

“Hill magic,” Nick said, straightening and going to peer at Phil.

“You going to introduce us, Hawkeye?” Phil asked.

“Phil, meet Nick. Nick, Phil. He’s an Anansi, a story collector.”

“Story collector?”

“You want information out of him, you have to give him a tale.”

“A tale?” Phil repeated.

“Last time, Hawkeye? Is that what I’m supposed to call you while you wear bespelled hood?” Nick gave him a dubious glance. “Last time, Hawkeye told me how he came to be a Valkyrie’s son, but was sparse with the details. So tell me, Phil what stories do you have that would interest me?”

“You’re bargaining with me, Nick,” Hawkeye objected.

“Ah, but Phil, Phil is the Slayer’s friend, perhaps he’s interested in the truth.”

“The truth?”

“How the Slayers came to be,” Nick said. “Why they exist?”

“We’re not here for that information,” Hawkeye stated.

“Well, if you’re ever interested, Phil. Tell the big, muscular blond bartender at the Broken Mug. He’ll let me know, but it will cost you. Perhaps the tale of your relationship with Hawkeye.”

“That’d be pretty short, we just met this Fall,” Phil pointed out.

Nick turned to look at him. “He doesn’t know?!”

“He’s a friend to the Slayer. We have our differences.”

“I’ve heard,” Nick agreed. “You’ve piqued my interest, Hawk, I have my family watching you.”

Clint nodded. “We’re here for information. There’s been a creature, one I have not seen, but Phil has. We don’t know what it is or where it came from. For this I’d offer you a tale.”

Nick regarded him, before looking at Phil. “Since I enjoy our business, I will admit, my information is sparse regarding the creature.”

“What do you want to know?” Clint asked.

Fury regarded the pair. “The death of your family, Hawk. That is what I wish to know.”

Clint smiled. “Which one?”

Clint saw Nick’s other eyes open in surprise briefly before closing. “You amuse me, Hawk with your twists and turns. The Valkyrie and her mortal lover is one family and the family of your birth a second…”

“The question now is, is there a third family between the two.” 

Nick laughed. “The Hillfolk have taught you well. However, the story behind your eyes intrigues me still.”

Clint nodded. “Then you shall have it.”

“I believe its your turn to go first.”

Clint licked his lips, considering how to construct the tale. “You’ve heard of the tale of how I came to be the Valkyrie’s son. When the demons came to attack that night they used a song to draw everyone to them. It was beautiful and twisted and all who heard it could not resist for long. It penetrated walls and rags and thumbs in the ear. Yet over that song, came the screams of those they killed. All who followed the song knew they were walking to their deaths. My brother, while he could, locked me and a few others in a closet. I was the eldest in that closet by many years, with me that door would not stay closed, with me these young ones would die.” He reached back to pull out of his arrows and hold it up. “In this closet were the arrows, I took one in each hand and ensured that I would never hear that song again.”

“Sacrifice,” Nick breathed.

Clint nodded. “I was a sharpshooter, my eyes were always better than most. I grew up with the Valkyrie and her mortal lover. They tried to give me a normal life, but my eyes had been opened. There was so going back to being normal for me.”

Nick nodded. “So…”

“Eventually the Valkyrie agreed to train me and when I came of age, she offered me a choice. Because I had sacrificed my hearing for others, she could heal me. I told her I did not want my hearing fixed, I would rather know who the enemy is. The Valkyrie nodded and said such a gift to be as strong as I needed must come from the Watcher.”

“The Watchers?” Phil asked.

“Watcher, singular,” Nick stated. “He who sees all. He who at one time was the patron of that little group.” Nick looked back at Clint. “You were given your gift by him?”

Clint nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. He’d gotten the knack controlling it and never really turned it on fully, but he did now and knew his eyes would be like Watcher’s eyes, a deep golden color that allowed him to see it one the true self inside a person. He could see the spider at the heart of Nick with his web spreading outward. A glance at Phil revealed a brilliant light, burning at his core, untouched by Jotuns or Asgardians. He was beautiful on the inside as he was on the outside. Clint closed his eyes, turning it off. “I believe you owe you me whatever information you know about the creature.”

“The creature is a product of a curse gone awry,” Nick stated.

“Curses can go awry?” Phil asked.

Clint nodded. “Curses and Charms have to be tailored to the individual to make the effective, if it’s not then something goes wrong. Like it’s possible that whoever this would have been intended for would have been the beast all the time.”

“So if it is Bruce, who was the curse intended for?”

Nick glanced at Clint. “Who is Bruce close to?”

“Betty?” Phil suggested. “Maybe some of the professors.”

Clint shook his head. “Phil.”

“Yes?”

“You’re the friend of the Slayer, you live with Bruce. The curse was for you.”

“Me?” Phil asked, looking between Clint and Nick. “How?”

Nick glanced at Clint, before looking at Phil. “Curses have more power on items that are freely given and accepted. Has someone given you anything?”

“Barton,” Phil stated. “He’s made me tea every night.”

“Did you drink the tea?” Clint barely resisted a growl, because really, he was getting accused of cursing Phil now.

Phil took a deep breath. “Yes…”

Clint was grateful when Nick cut him off. “It has to be something given to you and that has ended up in Bruce’s possession.”

“I… I don’t know…”

“Has someone given you something? A brochure, a pen…?” Clint suggested. “Loaned you a book that you just held onto?”

Phil shook his head. “The tea…”

“It can’t have been something that you drank,” Clint growled.

“No, something happened with Barton and I and I stopped having tea with him, but I haven’t been sleeping. I was trying to figure out what kind of tea it was, because it helped, and I ran into Yelena. She went and found me some other tea, but I haven’t tried it and Bruce might have gotten into it.”

“That could be it,” Nick stated.

“I’d need to look at it to be sure,” Hawkeye said.

“Can you see that?” Nick asked.

“Not without a tool,” Clint admitted. “But yeah, I think I could, if not I could call the Hillfolk that stayed with me.”

“Then we should reconvene outside Phil’s building,” Nick suggested.

“We?” Clint asked, looking at Nick.

Nick nodded. “If this is his roommate, you’re going to need some help.”

“And what’s the cost?”

“My help is freely offered to handle this creature.”

Clint nodded. “An hour then?”

The others nodded.

“Think you can make it back to the dorm safely?” Clint asked, moving closer to Phil.

“I should be fine,” Phil said. He lingered a moment, before slipping away.

Clint nodded, waiting for Nick to disappear, before pulling out his phone and texting Darcy.

*

Phil entered his room and scanned it quickly. Nothing was out of place and he still had plenty of time to find the tea. He glanced at the minifridge, which had their microwave, plus a shelving unit. It was their communal shelves and Phil had put the tea he'd bought on there, mostly because nothing had been the same as Clint's…

Phil glanced at the wall that separated their rooms. He hadn't seen Clint since their fight, except for the one class they shared, where Clint had pointedly ignored him. Phil shook his head and flipped through the tea to find the one he that Yelena had given him.

"Hey," Natasha said, appearing just within his room. "Door was open."

"Hey," Phil squeaked, suddenly nervous, because he'd met with a demon. Did Natasha know? "What's up?"

"I haven't seen you this week, I just wanted to know how things were going?"

"They're good. How are things with you?"

"They're alright. I was, I thought we should talk about Bruce."

"I still think we should help him."

Natasha shook her head. "If he is the creature, then there's nothing we can do, Phil."

"You don't know that, I'm… I've been doing some research there might be something…"

"I know he's your friend, but… if he's a demon now, he's got to be taken out."

"If? You're not sure then?"

"No, Tony and I have been watching him, but we haven't seen any signs that he's possessed."

Phil nodded. "So I might be wrong completely then."

"No, Phil, not you. You wouldn't have said something, if you didn't think so," Natasha sighed. "We also haven't seen the creature, so… If the creature appears and we've got eyes on Bruce, then we'll know for sure."

Phil nodded. "Makes sense."

"So, uh, Tony's watching Bruce tonight. I thought the two of us could do something."

"Sorry, I'm busy tonight."

"With what?"

"I have a project that needs to be work, getting to be the end of the semester and all that crap."

Natasha made a face. "Don't remind me. I'm going to be mainlining caffeine to get through exams."

Phil smiled. "Welcome to college."

Natasha pouted at him.

"Sorry."

"Not your fault, I should probably do my own studying." Natasha sighed, offering him a smile. "Want to walk to the library together?"

"I'm not going to the library. We're meeting at one of the other dorms."

"Oh," Natasha's face fell. "Well, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah," Phil agreed. "Later."

He waited for Natasha to leave and then headed outside and behind the dorm. He lingered out there.

"Phil," Hawkeye said, approaching him. There was a coed following him, eyeing Phil.

"He's the Slayer's friend," she hissed.

"I know, but he needs our help." Hawkeye said to her, before looking at Phil. "That the tea?"

"Yeah," Phil said holding it out to them. "Should we wait for Nick?"

"He's got his eyes on us, so I'm sure he'll be around shortly."

"Woo, that's got some serious bad ju ju going on," the girl said, leaning in to look at the tea. Hawkeye pulled out a pair of sunglasses and slipped them on.

"It's dark out, can you even see with those on?" Phil asked.

"Gives me mage-sight, it's how I saw the webs that killed Blake," Hawkeye commented, peering at the box. "What do you think, Darcy?"

"Definitely a transformation curse, would have been permanent if the right person had drank it."

"Until the time of death?" Hawkeye asked.

"Probably…"

Phil swallowed. "So, I would have reverted after…"

"Natasha had killed you, because she would have had to." Nick stated as he joined. He didn't lean in to peer at the box.

"Is there a way to reverse the curse on Bruce?" Phil asked.

Hawkeye looked at Darcy. She sighed. "Lady Margaret would have been able to. She was good with things like that. Maybe even Maria."

"Great, can I talk to either of them?" Phil asked.

Darcy huffed. "Yeah, well, Margaret sacrificed her life to put up a shield around our home and Maria led my family away from the Slayer. I'm not trained in curses, I'm trained in what's needed to keep this one alive." She pointed at Hawkeye. "Which I'm very good at since your Slayer friend skewered him."

"Thank you for saving his life," Phil said, glancing at Hawkeye.

Darcy blinked. "Wow, you were right."

"Yep." Hawkeye agreed.

"What is he right about?" Phil asked, looking between them and then at Nick.

"Private conversation," Hawkeye stated. "So, Darcy and I don't have the allies to reverse this."

"And the longer it stays on, the more permanent it becomes… How many times has he transformed?"

"Twice," Phil replied.

All jerked at that.

"What? Why?"

"Law of Three," Nick stated.

Phil's eyes widened. "So if he transforms a third time, it'll be…"

"It could be sealed," Clint said. "Whether or not he'll stay transformed is questionable, but whatever activates his transformation might always activate it."

Phil frowned. "So what do we do?"

"I can get a message to the Hillfolk, see if they can send someone back…" Nick offered. "There are others to be bargained with."

"Are there any that you can be sure of that could break this?" Hawkeye asked.

Nick shook his head. 

"Then I'm not willing to bargain. We'll have to hold out and try to make sure Bruce doesn't transform."

"So what triggers the transformation though?" Darcy asked.

"We were attacked last time," Phil offered.

"What happened to your attackers?"

"Out of town, I believe, I think Talbot was visiting." 

"Would he have been attacked that first night?" Darcy asked, looking at Phil.

Phil shrugged. "He didn't say anything about it and we talked about Talbot's attack on us, so I think he would…"

Darcy looked at the box again. "Maybe… an emotional link?"

"When he'd transform?" Hawkeye asked.

"After I'd been hit hard…" Phil admitted. "And I couldn't get up again…"

"So fear?" Darcy suggested.

"Anger." Hawkeye's tone held no room for argument. Phil arched an eyebrow at the certainty. 

"So we need to keep him calm?" Darcy suggested.

"I'm glad Talbot and Ross are gone again," Phil stated. "They can get under Bruce's skin. Otherwise, he's pretty chill."

"I'll get a message to the Hillfolk," Nick stated. "And I'll get eyes on Bruce."

"Thank you Nick," Hawkeye stated.

Nick nodded and slipped into the shadows.

"Right, you don't need me for any of this, so I'm going to pull my own disappearing act, before the Slayer notices me." She leaned in and poked Hawkeye. "Try not to get hurt."

"Will do," Hawkeye agreed, smiling at her.

Darcy left, leaving Phil alone with Hawkeye.

"I guess that leaves us…"

"I'm going to follow her back, make sure the Slayer doesn't surprise her," Hawkeye stated, moving to grab a tree limb and climb up.

"But…" Phil stated. "Shouldn't we get our own eyes on, Bruce."

"I highly doubt you or the Slayer will try irritate him!" Hawkeye called back.

Phil smiled, because Hawkeye did have a point.

*

Natasha drooped lower into the passenger seat of Tony's car. "So he hasn't moved?" 

"Nope, hasn't transformed either. It's good thing I'm a genius and don't need to study…"

Natasha rolled her eyes.Another night, another stakeout of the science building. Maybe, Phil was wrong, but they couldn't take that chance. 

"So where's Phil? I notice he isn't taking a turn at this."

"Phil doesn't like the idea of killing the creature if it means killing Bruce, you know that." Plus she hadn't been able to find Phil and he hadn't been answering her texts. She frowned, he'd been hiding something last night. She knew that, but things were tense and she hadn't wanted to push.

"Needs to be done though."

Natasha hummed her agreement. "I notice you didn't suggest going out on a date."

"Well," Tony turned, giving Natasha a flirtaceaous look. "Well, I'm hanging out with a beautiful woman now."

Natasha snorted.

"Plus finals, no one wants to do the casual dating thing."

"That sounds more accurate…" Natasha trailed off, catching sight of two figures running from the science building. "Well, that's suspicious."

"They're normal though," Tony noted.

"Why are they running though?" Natasha moved to get out of the car.

Tony scrambled to get out of the car. "You think it's the…"

BOOM!! The explosion blew Natasha onto her back. When Natasha opened her eyes, it was a lot brighter as the building was on fire. Natasha pushed herself to her feet. "Tony!"

There was a groan to her left and she spotted him lying on his back. She ran over to him, checking to make sure that he was okay. She'd confirmed that he was alive when she heard the roar of the creature. Natasha turned and watched as a shadowy form lept from the frames and landed on the other side of the parking lot.

"Shit," Natasha muttered. She glanced back and found Tony looking at her.

"Go get him."

Natasha nodded, ducking over to the car to pull out a sword and knife. Once she was armed, she charged at it. Feet hitting the pavement as silently as possible. The creature spotted her and roared at her.

"Leave Hulk Alone!"

"Like hell I will." She raised her sword to strike, dodging under the creature's arm. She didn't have a chance to drive the sword in, before the other arm hit her. She turned it into a roll, managing to pop back up. The creature turned, stalking towards the woods. Natasha took off after it.

*

The motorcycle was proof that Annabelle knew exactly what she was outfitting Clint for. Oh, it was great for riding on streets and comfortable for the long hauls to and from campus, but it was also great for now when he had to take it off road to chase after a cursed Bruce. He'd heard the roar, moments after an explosion and had put it together.

He wasn't sure exactly where the creature was heading, but he figured the best place for it was toward the Hill House. That would give Darcy a chance to work whatever magic she could. He hoped that Nick was able to reach the Hillfolk and that they bend time just a bit to get someone here in time.

He dodged around a tree, coming into a clearing where the transformed Bruce stood. Clint squeezed the brake. Natasha attacked Bruce as Clint skidded to a halt. Bruce deflected her tossing her away. Bruce grabbed a tree and chucked it at Natasha. Clint growled to himself and threw himself at her, taking them both out of the way.

"Hawkeye," Natasha said in shock staring at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Here to help," Clint replied, pushing himself up. "Hey Bruce."

Bruce growled at him. 

"Buddy, you need to calm down." Clint was aware of Natasha getting to her feet behind him.

"What are you doing? He's a demon!" Natasha hissed at him.

"He's cursed."

"What?"

Clint resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Bruce, I know you're in there."

"No puny Banner, Only Hulk!!" Banner roared.

Clint blinked, that was different. "Sure, Hulk, I'm Hawkeye. I want to be your friend."

Hulk eyed him. "Friend?"

"Yeah," Clint said. 

"He's dangerous!" Natasha said, brandishing her sword. 

Clint drew his bow, batting away the sword in one smooth move. "Back off, Slayer."

"You think this is going to be any different than last time?!"

"I'm not going to let you kill an innocent. Cursed is different than possessed!"

"Get out of my way."

Hawkeye didn't go for the bow and arrow on his back. He went for the overlooked taser at his hip and was firing at Natasha, before she even had a chance to realize what it was. It wouldn't take her down for very long, but hopefully it would be long enough. Once enough electricity had flowed into Natasha, Clint turned back to face Bruce or rather Hulk.

"You hurt girl."

"She was trying to kill you."

"Why help Hulk?"

"Because you haven't actually done anything I wouldn't do."

Hulk grinned. "Hulk smash guys that hurt banner and Banner friend."

Clint smirked. "You didn't kill 'em, which shows restraint, so…"

"You help?"

Clint nodded.

"Banner scared."

"I'll talk to him."

Hulk regarded him. "Hawk friend."

Clint nodded again. "C'mon, I got a place, where we can talk together."

Hulk nodded.

*

Phil jolted awake at the knock at his window. He peered outside and could just make out the purple of Hawkeye's outfit. He opened it slowly.

"Hawkeye? I thought I heard...."

"You did. He's going to be okay. I had to take out Natasha, but she's alive, so is Bruce."

"Can you break the curse?"

Hawkeye hesitated. "I don't know, we'll get someone in to work with him until then he's chilling with Darcy."

"Thank you."

"I owed you one, speaking of…?"

"You're not going to do anything, right?"

"I just want to get a good look at her, I promise."

Phil nodded and grabbed the note he'd written earlier to hand it over to him. Hawkeye tucked into his shirt and nodded. "Night Phil."

"Night…" He trailed off as Hawkeye disappeared into the night. Phil frowned at the other side of the room. He should have asked Hawkeye, if he could go talk to Bruce. He was his friend after all. He could email Hawkeye later, but for now, he should actually go to bed.

*

Natasha was glad that Yelena had left for most of the day. She'd studied during most of the morning until she'd gotten a text from Tony, saying that he couldn't make their meeting that afternoon. Natasha wasn't too surprised, Tony had been pretty banged up last night. She was much better despite Hawkeye tasering her. She probably should have expected him to pull something that would take her down that quickly, but she'd thought he'd go for an arrow, not a tazer. 

Her stomach growled reminding her that it had been a long time since breakfast and she'd had expended a lot of energy last night. She came to a decent stopping point and went to find Phil. Rhodey was in the hallway just outside Clint's room. It was the first time she'd come across him in the dorms.

"Rhodey," Natasha greeted.

"Natasha. How's it going?"

"Good, you?"

"I'm doing alright," Rhodey nodded. "How's your final schedule."

"I'm trying not to think about it. It kind of snuck up on me."

Rhodey smiled. "Yeah, it does that."

"Visiting Barton?"

"You could say that," Rhodey agreed, pushing the door open to Barton's room and stepping. "See you around."

Natasha waved and then went to knock on Phil's door. It didn't take long for him to open it. 

"Did you sleep last night?" Natasha asked, the words slipping from her mouth.

Phil snorted. "Not really. I thought I heard the creature?"

"It was Bruce and Hawkeye who interfered. I don't know what happened, I'm sorry."

Phil nodded. "Our meeting isn't for a bit, so… what's up?"

"I thought we'd get lunch," Natasha smiled at him.

Phil hesitated. "Lemme grab my wallet and keys."

It didn't take Phil long, before grabbing his things, but he paused as he stepped out of his room. "What's with the box, Rhodes?"

Natasha glanced over at him and sure enough, Rhodey was carrying a box.

"I'm helping Clint move."

Natasha frowned, glancing at Phil, who looked just as surprised.

"Barton's moving?" Phil asked. "Why?"

"You'll have to ask him." Rhodey said, shaking his head and heading toward the stairs.

Phil looked at her and Natasha shrugged. She wasn't friends with Barton and didn't know what was going on. Phil took a few steps, but stopped again as Barton emerged from the staircase.

"You're moving?" Phil asked.

Barton's eyes widened. "Yep."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of this." Clint gestured between them.

"You're tired of me?!"

"That's not what said!"

Phil glared.

"I'm tired, Coulson. I'm tired of thinking that maybe, you've finally let the past go. Only for something to happen and you to shove it in my face."

Natasha frowned.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I have sat in this hallway with you for weeks. I've listened to you talk about your nightmares. Do you remember me doing that?"

Natasha looked over at Phil, who had paled slightly, but nodded.

"Do you really think that after all that of trying to help you that I would want to see you hurt?"

"You…" Phil started.

"Not to mention the fact that you can't accept the fact that I'm bi. I like guys, too."

"Please, you've never been on a date with a guy."

"Yeah, maybe, because when I came out to a guy who I thought would be understanding, he made it into a joke!"

Phil blinked, leaning back as if it struck. "You make fun of my sexuality all the time."

"Yeah, I'm an asshole, but I'm an asshole who doesn't deny your sexuality."

The door opened from the staircase and Rhodey paused in the doorway. "Oh, good lord, you two are having it out again, aren't you?"

Clint didn't glance at Rhodes. "Just making it clear to Phil that his biphobia has finally driven me from the building." With that Clint turned and went into his room.

"Rhodey, you…"

"Phil." Rhodey said sharply. "Pepper and I told you, he was serious about this."

"But he…" Phil started.

"But nothing, Phil. He's tried to be less of an asshole and I honestly thought the two of you were making progress until your fight last week. Clint can't or won't change unless you let him. Unless you give him that chance." Rhodey pushed the door open to Phil's room and closed it behind him.

Phil turned to look at her. "I… He has never shown interest in guys."

"Never?" Natasha asked.

Phil shook his head. "Never."

"C'mon," Natasha grabbed his arm and tugged. "Let's talk about it while we eat."

Phil nodded, glancing back at Clint's door. "You don't think I'm a jerk, do you?"

"No," Natasha said simply. Though a part of her felt that she didn't have the full story. "Though maybe when you see Barton again, you maybe you could be less accusatory towards Barton."

"What?"

"Just be a little nicer, maybe he will, too. I know you two can be civil towards one another."

Phil sighed. "Yeah, I guess, I should try."

*

"SILENCE!!" the Master roared at the little spider. The soldier did not flinch, but he watched through unamused eyes.

You failed," the Master growled at the Little spider. "Your little curse did not hit the Slayer's friend."

"I know," the spider groveled. "I don't understand how it could have. He wanted tea, I found…"

"Do you think I wish to hear your excuses?!"

The spider shook her head, shuddering.

"And what's worse is that you've given the Slayer a potential new ally."

"She won't see pass the curse. She'll try to kill it."

"Perhaps, no guarantee though. You've failed and there is only one way to redeem yourself."

"Anything, my master," the spider murmured.

"Kill the Slayer and her friend."

"I will do this," the little spider swore as she scurried out of the abandoned house.

The Master turned to face the Soldier. "If she fails, kill them both."

The Soldier nodded once. "And what of the creature?"

"I think it's time the Slayer gets a new Watcher," the Master murmured, smiling. The Soldier nodded, it was his Master's will and he would follow it to the end.


End file.
